The Daughter Of Poesidon
by GirlFan515
Summary: Percy has the history of the Greek heroes repeated. What about his sister? Note: This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. Review me if there is any confusing parts or anything.
1. Prologue

**I made a prologue because I thought it wouldn't be like a random topic out of nowhere on a plain sheet of paper. Well, it just made the story a bit longer. **

**Again, I don't own PJO. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Grace_

One minute after I woke up, I had a feeling that something is going to happen today. I hear my step-father yelling out "Grace, get up! There's no time to rest!" "_No time to rest", huh? Since when did you wake up this early? _I thought to myself. My step-dad always insults me as if I'm an unwanted puppy on the streets and he had to raise me as if someone forced him to do it. Every single day I had to go through daddy issues. And I really wish I got to at least know who my real parents are.

I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and comb my hair. Then I went back to my room, dressing up for school. Greengrass School's uniform seems a bit off to me since I look a bit weird in dark clover green. A green jacket over a white collared shirt and a green plaid skirt is the uniform for girls. I feel very annoyed going to disordered schools since I'm perfectly fine and I sit fine in class. But to be honest, who can sit still in a seat for a long time? They have to shift around instead of acting like a human statue in a chair. And also we had to react to everything because that's how our mind goes.

When I went downstairs with my backpack and all dressed up, my step-mom is busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast. My fat and ugly step-dad is sitting on a couch watching TV.

When I walked to the counter and grab a cereal bowl and spoon, my step-dad randomly said "Walking through without saying 'Good Morning'. I see how it goes. Mary! Teach her some manners!" Both my step-mom and I sighed. _Do I need to be respectful to someone who is always bossing me around? Not in my life. _I thought to myself. "Grace, say good morning to your dad, he's not in a good mood today, alright?" she said nicely. "Isn't he always in a bad mood?" I asked her emotionlessly. He gave me a disgusted look. I gave him an emotionless one. I grab a cereal box, which happens to be Corn Flakes, and poured some into my bowl. "He's never in a good mood so please at least being nice to him once per a day," my step-mom whispered. "Fine," I rolled my eyes. "Good Morning Dad!" I said casually as possible. He ignored, what is the point of being nice to him? I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. "I gotta go, honey, your breakfast is behind you," my step-mom said to my step-dad, she grabbed her bag and keys and went out the door without saying anything else. I poured milk into my bowl of cereal and went to my usual eating spot, which is a high table closest to the kitchen. As my step-dad went to enjoy his breakfast, my little step-brothers, Michael, Willy and Thomas, laughed as they ran down from the stairs with their shirts stained with water. I find them pretty cute, but a bit annoying sometimes. They came to me and asked, "Where's mommy? And where's our food?"

I told them, their breakfast is on the table and their mother already left to work. "Aww! We wanna scare her this morning," Willy said in disappointment.

"We could've done it yesterday but you slept late," Micheal pushed him.

"Hey, you slept late too, don't blame on him," Thomas told Michael. And the argument went on and on and on. I just sat there eating my cereal casually like they aren't around, enjoying every bite I took.

After I finished, I just put on my running shoes and went out to school. Another day to spend in school, filled with people that takes as a person to be laughed at. I would never make friends from the looks of it.

Today I have a field trip to the Royal Ontario Museum, to look at the exhibits within it. To me it's just another usual school day, since I have no one to be with and no one cares. When we walked into the Greek section, a small group of people behind me are teasing me by calling me names. It's getting really annoying but I stayed emotionless. They want me to react so they can tell on me. I really hope the teachers would hear what they are saying to me so I won't have to go through it. My language arts teacher, Ms. Connie guided us to the model of the Athena Parthenos. "This is the statue of Athena called the Athena Parthenos," Ms. Connie explained, I wish I can just get over this since I already knew these stuff, "It symbolizes wisdom, courage, strength, victory and luck. The statue that Athena is holding in her right hand is a statue of Nike." She continues, the crowd around me laughed since they thought it would be a Nike running shoe instead of a statue. The small group behind who teases me whispered to each other, laughing about a god named after a shoe and they started to annoy me again. "Hey Shadow girl, why aren't you talking when you are listening?" I ignored them, but a ball of anger rose inside me like fire, ready to burst out. "You know, I think we should call her Ms. Mute since she doesn't talk at all." That's it, I'm mad. I burst out, "Can you just stop talking?!" Oops, I realized that was too loud, everyone suddenly stop whatever their doing and looked at me, even the teachers.

"If you don't want to hear it anymore, I suggest you to tell others about Nike please," Ms. Connie kindly suggested me. Everyone turned to me, the group behind me fist bumped each other and snickered at me. I just go with it, "So okay, umm, Nike is the winged goddess of victory, in Roman terms she's called Victoria. She's also the goddess of strength and speed. She is a very close acquaintance of Athena and that's why she is stood in Athena's hand in the statue." The teachers included Ms. Connie were quite impressed, my classmates were shocked because its rare hearing me talk in class. I continued, "And the athletic wear company uses the name 'Nike' because they think it will give luck and strength to the athletes. And the check mark is from the outline of Nike's wings." I guess that got the air out of some of the teachers, because I'm not like that in class and their eyes widened after I explained the whole thing about Nike. "Well, that was a nice explanation," Ms. Connie said, surprised, "Thank you Grace." She smiled. "You're welcome," I replied with a small smile. I don't want to show my warm personality. "Ms. Marten, would you come with me please?" a dark female voice said behind me, I turned around and realized it's one of the supply teachers, Ms. Harley. I made no response and I have no clue why but I followed her anyway. People snickered at me as I walked out of the Greek section; I guess they will ignore me as long as they live.

I follow Ms. Harley into the Indian section, compare to other places, it feels like a deserted place. Every step Ms. Harley and I took echoed off the walls of the room. We were deep inside the room; the view from the outside is blocked by the exhibit shelves. I wonder why she would bring me here for, "why am I here?" I said coldly.

Then I noticed she wasn't anywhere near me, in fact she was on top of the shelves. "_Daughter of Poseidon, where is your power?_" a voice that wasn't really hers came out of her mouth. I just stared at her, making her look like an idiot. To be honest I don't understand what she is talking about, 'Daughter of Poseidon'? I'm nobody, how could I be a child of the Sea God? How could mythologies be true in such time? I mean it's the 21st century; the myths just exist in knowledge for hundreds of years. _Wait, this is getting more confusing, what am I thinking? _I thought to myself.

"_Where is it?_" She asked again, even louder this time. It seems she just wants an answer from me, keeping my mouth shut just makes her mad by each second.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, emotionlessly but curiosity is probably spread on my face already. She just gets even madder then she explodes into a form of a winged beast. My eyes widened and I took a step back. In this case I should really keep my mouth shut. She took a nose dive and went for me, I dodged quickly but my side bump into the shelves' glass case. I just laid there like a rag-doll because it hurts more than I expected. She stared at me from above, if she was thinking of how is she going to killed me, she would've killed me by now rather than staring at me from a distance. I don't know what to say but I tend to say something, and it came out. "Why me? I don't have anything" I asked her.

"_You have one thing we want_," She replied, "_No questions, we want you._" Out of nowhere a guy jumped out, standing between Ms. Harley and me. He has crutches and his legs looks oddly shaped. How would someone like this guy defeat a beast that I assume is one of the mythological creatures? "Nice try, harpy" came out of the guy. _Harpy? She's a harpy? _I thought to myself, _Aren't them the females who snatches people to the Underworld, Servants of Hades? How could this be true? _

"_Hmm, seems like it_" She said and then she vanished into thin air. It left me a confused expression mixed with an unmasked emotionless expression. The guy turned around, "You alright?"

"Was that really a harpy?" I asked him, not answering his question.

"Yes, that was a harpy, Ms. Harley is been sticking to you everywhere you went actually," He answered.

_Harley, Harpy, Harley, Harpy, _I thought of it. I finally realized why her name is Ms. Harley. I tried to stand up but I winced. "I thought you were a goner few minutes ago," he said relieved.

"Who are you really?" I stood up with the shelf's support. I let out a breath of air to calm myself, even though it doesn't look like I'm in panic mode.

"I'm a satyr and my name is Grover," he replied.


	2. Chapter 1

**Some parts are a bit boring but I'm updating it asap by the way. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**The Two Relatives**

Percy

It was a nice day in Camp Half-Blood. Good thing that the Titan war ended, I was exhausted for the whole day after the war. I'm now sitting at the Poseidon's table eating breakfast and watching the waves as they come and go.

I'm half way through my blue waffles until Annabeth came and sat beside me with her back facing the table. She's dressed up in her usual camp clothes and her blonde hair is put back in a ponytail. She may be a smarty-pants since she is from the Athena cabin, when you start to know her she's not bad as you thought. But still watch out, she could beat you up like a rag-doll. "So… did you sleep well last night?" she asked casually. "I don't have dreams recently. So I'm fine." I answered back after swallowing a bite, "What about you?"

"Same as you." She shrugged.

"Ah, heard anything from Grover yet?" I took another bite.

"Hmmm, no, I guess he's busy since he is the lord of nature now." She gives an 'I'm stupid' look to me.

"I guess he doesn't have time to hang out with us like the usual times."

"I guess not" she sighed.

We sat there for a few moments, thinking about Grover while I'm eating my waffle. Man, the good old times. I find it kinda awkward in the silence so I thought of a different topic that gets both of us off the topic of Grover. And it hit me, "I heard there is a new girl brought in yesterday."

"Yeah, I've heard."

"Did you see her?"

"Nope," saying it a bit sarcastic, "when she came it was really late. I bet everyone was asleep."

"Well, hope to see her today," I took the last bite. I wipe the crumbs off my hands.

"Yeah, I bet that little girl needs some company since she doesn't know where she is or even know who she is, just like the first time you came here." She elbows me.

"True, what are you doing after breakfast?" I changed the topic since I don't wanna get laughed at. It was embarrassing though, the first time I came to Camp Half-Blood.

"Maybe archery or sword fights or running, what about you?"

"The usual, sword fighting. I can't even hit a target in archery. You should know that." I rolled my eyes at her.

She chuckled. "Ok, then I'll see you at lunch, see ya Percy."

"See you later!" I sat there for a few seconds since my legs aches a bit; well I manage to stand up. And I walked, a bit unstable, to the arena to begin training.

When I got there, I saw the new girl. I walked slowly so I can see her features. She got long dark hair tied back in a ponytail, she's about my age, she's slim and plain, and she got aqua blue eyes and she looks like one of the female athletes in the Olympics, kinda pretty. But this girl is so not an Aphrodite girl, judging by the fact that she is pretty good in archery and she can beat up a guy who tries to flirt with her by the looks of it, also her face expression is unreadable as if she has an invisible mask. After when she's resting, I went over and greet her, "Hi there," she looks up, hoping she doesn't hit me, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I'm Percy Jackson," I put my hand out. "Thanks, I'm Grace," she shook my hand, whew. But right there I got a really strange feeling. "You don't have a last name?"

"I'm adopted; I lost my parents when I was a week old." She said coldly.

"Oh, sorry" _Uh oh…_ I thought to myself, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright, you never knew me before I came here." She gave a shy smile. I flattered since she just changed from an icy personality to a warm one.

I smiled back, kinda hoping that she won't, you know hit me since it really looks that way, "You're pretty good in archery."

"Oh, thanks, barely anyone talks to me since I came here besides Annabeth and Chiron."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." She answered before I went to the arena to begin training. Strange, why do I have a really weird feeling? I thought the same thing over and over; it doesn't make any sense at all. And why was she adopted? Bah! Why am I thinking of this?

After the training, it's lunchtime. I walked over to my table and saw Grace at the Hermes table. It's sad that she doesn't know her parents; mortal or god. Also she looks very quiet and shy at the Hermes table, everyone around her is like laughing and cracking jokes but she just sits there and calmly eats her food like nobody is around her. I swear this girl is making me think about her every minute after I met her. Maybe she is an Aphrodite girl because of charm speaking. But I don't feel anything when she says something to me. Oh god, there it goes again; every time I think of something, she gets in the way. _Seriously! Snap out of it! _I said to myself. *sigh* Shame on me.

When I sat down, a dryad came and put a plate of pepperoni pizza on my table. I'm not that hungry so I gave half of my pizza into the bonfire for an offering to my dad_. If there's anything I need to know, please tell me_, I prayed as the pizza fell into fire, a scent of seawater rose from the flames.

I sat down to finish rest of my lunch. I ate while thinking about random stuff and while looking at the beach. But her name always comes around my mind, it's like she finds me no matter while I think of other things. Like a leech, well not to be offensive but I'm saying as an example.

I don't want to ditch Annabeth for this new girl I just meet few hours ago, Annabeth is gonna beat me up like a punch bag if I really do that to her. And that's not going to be pleasant I telling you. Especially when a girl likes you for 5 years, her heart is gonna break, no, shatter into million pieces if you do that.

So I swear to myself that I'm not never gonna do that to her, ever.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Toolshed of Blades**

Grace

Weird how some people kept staring at me like I got a disease or some sort. At least some people are nice, luckily. But after I met Percy, I can't get him off my mind. I don't have a crush on him honestly but it was really strange. It's like a shock that goes through my nerves when I made contact with him. Doh! I'm so stupid, why would I think about a guy I just met?

Anyway, I should try blend in with the crowd because now I'm standing out since I'm not having fun like the Hermes cabin that are hitting and laughing at each other while eating like hooligans. Well, just hope I don't get bullied by people, since there are people snickering at me when they walk pass me. Do I look like an idiot? Well, don't judge me, you don't even know me.

After lunch, I found Annabeth and I want to asked her about Capture the Flag. Because I heard about it during lunch but I don't have a team. Luckily she probably will add me to her team because I can't find anybody else who is nice to me except Annabeth… and Percy. She was a bit busy when I found her. "Hey Annabeth, I got a question," I asked her. "Hey, what is it?" She answered back.

"Umm, about the Capture the Flag, I don't have a team so I was thinking if you can add to your team."

"Oh, sure, no problem. We can all use a blade or a sword." She smiled. "Oh, by the way, speaking of blades, come with me."

I followed her to a shed where it looks like you put gardening tools in it, but once she opened the door, I swear you better be careful because it's fill with weapons of every kind. "Every demigod must have a weapon, I think you might find one in here," Annabeth said after she opened the door. I scanned through the shed I don't know which to choose, I asked her "Do we randomly pick the one we like or we pick one that is suitable for us?"

"Well, obviously the one that is suitable for you. Would you rather use a shiny sword that is way too heavy and uncomfortable or something that you can carry easily and just right?" _True enough_, I laughed. "Try this one," She handed me what looks like a knife.

I opened the case and I saw the clear reflection of myself from the blade, "A mirror?"

"Hmm, not really suitable for you but yes it's a mirror in a way." She tapped her finger to her chin as if she's thinking really hard.

"Why did you hand me a knife instead of a sword?" I put the knife back into the case and put it on some wooden crate that is right beside me.

"Well, you're the stealth and fast type so a knife would be more useful to you."

"Oh," I scanned through the toolshed; I see axes, swords, knifes and even shotguns? Weird… But something caught me at the corner of my eye, a silver bow and quiver that shone in the corner of the shed buried behind a bunch of spears and javelins. "What is that?" I asked her.

"Oh, that. Wanna try it?" she asked me.

"Sure," Staring at it, feeling anxious to try it out. She handed me the spears and javelins, which I almost dropped some and cut my arm. She grabs the bow and quiver and I put the stuff back, avoiding the pointy tips of the stuff around me. She hand me the bow and it fits perfectly in my hands and the quiver feels light like there's nothing on my back and it's full of arrows the minute I put it behind my back. "Well, this suits you just fine. You're good with archery anyway," Annabeth commented, "but this has something that goes with it, wait on a minute." She digs into the pile of stuff and boxes. I waited while she searched; literally hoping she doesn't get cut. "Hmm, weird it's not here. I remember it's in here somewhere," she said disappointedly. "What's not here?" I asked her.

"Well, Grace. I guess you can keep the bow and quiver but the knife is what I was trying to find," she answered back, "The knife goes with the bow and arrow because those are the weapons of the heroine, Atlanta."

"Wait, Atlanta? Do you mean THE Atlanta?"

"Apparently yes, she's the unexpected child the King wants." That brought my interest.

"What's the background of her?"

"Her father, King Iasus, wants a son as a child but when she is born. He was furiously mad that he left her in the woods to get die." Whoa, best father ever, I thought.

She continued, "But a she-bear found her before she died and raised her."

"Hmm, interesting," But it doesn't sound _that_ interesting.

"Yes but I only know part of her history. If you wanted to know, asked one of the huntresses of Artemis," she added.

"Hmm, so I use these in battle, right?" I asked her holding them up. "Duh, like that isn't obvious," she gave an obvious look, I chuckled. "Well, let's get back to practice, see you this evening," she winked at me.

Well, true that, I bet I stayed in this toolshed for half an hour searching for nothing but blades, I thought. I took the bow and try to find a way to shrink it into something small like what I see other people did to their weapons. I tried pressing the ends of the bow but nothing happened. I tried a bunch of different places on both objects but mostly the bow till I found a golden apple symbol at the top of the handle of the bow; I pressed it, the bow shrunk into a silver bracelet that fit perfectly on my right wrist. And the quiver disappeared when the bow shrunk. The bracelet is carved with many things on it like a fox, rabbit, a crescent moon, deer and a bunch more. I think they meant something about the previous owner of this bow, Atlanta.

But I am now going to use this after her.


	4. Chapter 3

**I tried making this a bit longer but I'm not that good with fighting moments. Well review/feedback please! Thanks!**

* * *

**I have another Relative **

Percy

Capture the Flag on Friday evening. Perfect. Why can't it be afternoon? I can eat right after the game when I am most hungry at that time. Oh well, I'm gonna eat anyway. Oh wait I already ate, what am I saying? I might be hungry during sleep through since I'm going to be very exhausted.

I'm now at the meeting area with my team, waiting for my teammates. When I saw Annabeth came with Grace, I was surprised that she joined the game and she's in full battle armour just like others. From the fact I was surprised and amazed a bit, I noticed I was staring at her and not Annabeth. Hope Annabeth won't kill me for that, no rephrase: I hope she didn't noticed that. I cannot help that Grace is kind of hot. My teammates are Hermes cabin, Athena cabin and Apollo cabin. The rest are my enemies; I bet Clarisse is going to kill me. Since the Hephaestus cabin, Ares cabin, Demeter cabin and Dionysus cabin are the rest of what's left. And Clarisse is in the Ares cabin meaning, I'm facing her.

I met up with Annabeth since we are leaders, she divided up the people in half so half is defending the flag and half is getting the other team's flag. And I'm defending, not getting the flag._ Great_, I thought. The newbies are defending with me which means Grace is with me. I'm kind of surprised that she got a bow as her weapon; I thought something with a blade would be hers but nah.

"Guys, spread out. We are gonna surround the flag in case of counter attacks," I said out loud to them, "And guys. Relax, you're just gonna get a few injuries, no biggie. It's just a game," I added. I heard a few laughs; well, it's true that I find it funny too. When the signal is sounded, I hear yells as they charged. I missed the fun again. I lean against a tree beside me with Riptide beside my foot and that's when I saw, at the corner of my eye, Grace climbed up a tree that is close to her position, I asked her from where I'm standing, not looking her way, "Sightseeing?"

"No, scanning the area," she answered. Pretty but clever, man, guys are going to run after someone like her. I smirked. "Okay, tell me when they are coming," I told her, she gave me a thumbs-up.

Not long till I heard her say "Incoming!" I scanned through the trees as I heard a twig snap from somewhere and some footsteps, I see Clarisse and her team running toward us from the right side and some people from the left side.

I charged Clarisse's group as they got close, when I almost made contact with one of them, they tripped all at once and fell on the ground face first. I almost got tackled down as they fell but I step backwards and chuckled a bit since they all had face plants at the exact same time. Then I noticed they tripped because of a tripwire attached from an arrow close to them and somewhere where Grace was standing, _smart move,_ I thought. When the other team got up, I kept them busy. But it's a bit hard not to get hit by Clarisse's spear, since I almost got hit by it when I was dealing with others. After I'm done knocking a few of them, it's hard to knock people from Ares cabin, I see the other team's flag and floating in the air towards our base. I think it's Annabeth, well I can't technically see her because she got her invisible cap on but who else in this camp has an invisible cap? I see the other team tried to chase after the flag as if it's actually running from them.

As she stopped at the base, the red flag shimmered into gray and the symbol change into an owl. We all cheered, but then I saw a splash behind them and a sea-green glow erupts. _Percy, this might be late telling you this but you will find her in the water_, a male voice said to me as I ran toward where the splash was, I think it's my dad's. When I got there, I tripped a bit and noticed that everyone stared at her and gasped. I turned towards the glow and see that they were gasping at the shimmering Trident symbol above her head, one by one all of us bowed before her. Then they all turned to me as if I got anything to say about it. Right now, I found myself a sister sitting in the water and all shocked and confused in front of me. "I don't understand. What did I do?" she asked us. "The God of Sea, the Father of horses, the Earth shaker. All hail daughter of Poseidon," Chiron announced.

The more I see her, the more surprised I got. Here stand in front of me is my sister who's been here at camp for only a few days, and her name is Grace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Strange Night**

_Grace_

After today's game of Capture the Flag, I found out that I'm a child of Poseidon which means I got Percy as my brother, or step-brother to be specific. Right now we are walking to the Poseidon cabin, awkwardly. I guess both of us are surprised that we are related to each other. As I walked into the cabin, it smells like the ocean water and it's, not mention, a bit messy. But it's obvious that a single guy's cabin is messy, but it could be worst. Luckily it's not a group of guys living in this cabin because that would be a lot messier and it would be embarrassing for me. I sat stiffly on an empty bunk across Percy's; I put my bow on my bed and stared at the floor thinking about what I should say. "Good job with the tripwire," he finally said. I replied "Thanks."

"No problem." He sat down with his sword still in his hand. We were quiet for few minutes until I broke the silence. "It's surprising that we're related, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I find it a bit surprising. Since we made contact before, I had a really strange feeling."

"Same with me, I had it too."

We sat there in awkward silence, not looking at each other. Staring into space, blank out a bit even. Then I broke the silence, "So you're not an orphan right?"

"What makes you think that?" He continues staring into space.

"I don't know, I thought maybe my half-brother has a mother with him." I looked at him.

"Well, I do have a mother, her name is Sally Jackson." He looks up.

I sighed, "It's nice to have your biological mother with you, right?" I feel a bit ashamed.

"Better than stepmothers, I would say. It's wonderful to have a real mother with you."

"You are lucky. I wish I get to see my mother. I don't even know her my whole life." I rest my head on my knees.

"Hey, don't feel ashamed. I'm your brother and you know that I won't leave you behind." He smiled, "You won't be alone your whole life."

I looked up and smiled back, "Thanks, you know you really are nicer than you look."

"You're welcome," he said. I lay down on my bed, thinking about what would happen after today. I might find who my real mother is. I might stay adopted till I'm old enough. I don't know. I may never know because I can't change fate.

"I guess it's pretty late now. I'm going to sleep, good night Grace," he said before he crashed on his bed.

"Good night Percy," I said to him, chuckled a bit when he crashed on his bed.

I lay on my bed, going through my recent thoughts and some random memories that popped up before I fall asleep. Then a clear breeze of the ocean swept into the cabin, I felt the coolness and scent of it and sat up to see what's happening. _Come to the window,_ I hear a voice whispered in my head, and I did. Despite it might be something bad, I'm curious about what it would be. When I looked out the window, I see an image of a man facing me from the ocean. _Grace, I'm Poseidon. Tomorrow you will receive a quest and you are chosen to go. On this journey, you will find many difficult things. But just remember this one thing, have hope, _Poseidon said in my head, after he's done talking, he vanished into the sea as if he wasn't there before. _Have hope? Have hope on what? _I thought. He left a message that keeps on going in my mind. "_Have hope" but on what? What could possibly need to be hope for? I thought it over again. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I forgot about this chapter, it made a big gap in the story. Well here it is, the missing chapter.**

* * *

**The Quest**

_Percy_

Training with Grace all day, from morning till afternoon and now we're eating supper at the bonfire. I gave an offering to my dad and prayed _It doesn't matter if you didn't say it before I get surprised or not, because I get surprised anyway. I'm not mad at all, I'm just glad that I have a sister with me. Thank you. _After it burned up in the fire, I smell the scent of the ocean and my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies; the signature scent of two different homes. But that made me sad, Grace has Poseidon as her father but no one as her mother.

I sat down later after I gave the offering to start eating my dinner. Despite how sad I am for my sister, I'm starving from all the training. I stuffed my mouth with food until I noticed that Grace is staring at me like I'm a pig, then I stopped and eat like I normally do. The Athena people are eating and talking about stuff. The Apollo guys are singing and laughing like a bunch of show-offs. The Ares bullies are doing arm wrestling and punching each other in the face like they always do. The Hermes kids are stealing each other's foods. The Aphrodite beauty queens and kings are picky about their food since they are worried about their clothes getting stained or dirtied, and for the girls, they are also picky because of their diet and their lip gloss. Other than those cabins, the rest aren't that noisy and crazy or very quiet like Poseidon's table.

After our dinner, there are marshmallows for dessert like always. We went beside the campfire to roast marshmallows for smores and watch the Ares kids trample each other to get marshmallows. They are like crazy over marshmallows, _roasted_ marshmallows.

Later, Annabeth and Rachel joined us at our table to chat. Moments later, we all turned to Mr. D, I heard we aren't suppose to say their real name since it gives us bad luck, and Chiron, who is stomping his hoof to get everyone's attention. "Good Evening demigods, I have an announcement to make," Mr. D announced, "I got a message from the gods that there will be a quest," the crowd murmurs as he said it. "Since it's not really my business so I'll leave this to Chiron." Mr. D sat and enjoyed his Diet Coke. Chiron step forward, "Rachel, did you have any visions about this?" he asked Rachel, who is sitting in front of me.

"Nothing yet…"she froze as she finished her sentence, as she stood up, her eyes grew serpent green and a green mist circled around her. Then she said in a raspy voice that is not hers…

_Five demigods shall find the missing knife by fear_

_Follow the huntress's path from a story that all will hear_

_Children of the sea shall be included_

_Followed by the friends they both needed_

_There would be things they all will lack _

_But it is their choice to find a way back._

After she finished the prophecy, she collapsed. Few campers around her and I caught her before she hit the ground and settle her back on a seat. We all looked at Rachel until she woke up a bit anxiously few seconds later, "A prophecy has spoken, right?" she asked everybody. We all nodded our heads, "How did it go?" she asked.

"Five demigods shall find the missing knife by fear, follow the huntress's path from a story that all will hear, the son and daughter of the sea shall be included, followed by the friends they both needed, there would be things they all will lack, but it is their choice to find a way back. That's the prophecy," Chiron recited.

"So who is going on this quest?" someone from the Ares cabin asked. "Well, Percy and Grace is obvious and also Annabeth," Chiron looked at Annabeth when he said it.

"Then who is the other two that is going?" a guy from Athena cabin said.

"_Follow by the friends they both needed_, I don't know who that would be," Annabeth pointed out, "Unless Thalia is available."

"Why?" Percy asked confused.

"Because she is a hunter of Artemis and we need the story of Atalanta," Annabeth said in an annoyed tone, "She knows the story better than any of us and she knows the path we needed to take."

"Okay, *clearing his throat* now there are three girls going on this quest with me. I need a guy," Percy said anxiously, "Would one of the Apollo guys be alright? Since it's the archery twins we're talking about." The faces of guys in the Apollo cabin lit up.

"I'm not sure. Who is needed on this quest, we need to ask Thalia," Annabeth replied.

"Were you guys talking about me?" a familiar voice said behind them in the trees. Everyone turned to where the voice is. Then a girl in silvery clothes matched with her bow and arrows swung down from the tree, there stand one of my old best friends, Thalia Grace.

"Well, Thalia, welcome back," Chiron welcomed her, "We were deciding on who would be on the quest."

"And I'm involved?" Thalia asked.

"Yes," Chiron, Annabeth and me said in unison. Then she laughed, "Well, I see that's no surprise. I was sent here by Artemis, since she told me that a group of four needed me on a quest."

"So you are sent by Artemis, then can you tell us the story of Atlanta?" Percy said to her.

"Oh, her, she was so-called the other Artemis," Thalia rolled her eyes and continued, "Her father was King Iasus in Arcadia. Iasus wanted a son as his child but when she was born, he was so disappointed that he left her exposed in the woods to die. And I'll tell the rest of it later since I noticed that we needed one more person on this quest," She reminded everyone.

"Then who do you suggest?" Mostly everyone asked around her.

"Who is going first of all?" Thalia asked us, which pretty much annoyed us a bit.

Annabeth sighed, "Me, Percy, you and the newcomer, Grace."

"Newcomer huh? Okay then. Then who we need, I guess, is a child of Apollo," Thalia suggested, then the Apollo cabin are like raising their hands up and yelling "Pick me! Pick me!" Other people including me groaned. No offence but Apollo is a huge show-off, not to mention his horrible haiku poems.

"Greaat, we need a child of Apollo. But who though?" Annabeth asked in a surprised way.

"Hmm," Thalia scanned through the show-off people, "too big, too tall, too dumb looking." She commented offensively, after a few more guys she disagreed she asked, "Hey about that guy? Do you guys agree?" Pointing at a guy who didn't put his hand up. He is around my age, a bit shorter than the rest of the cabin, shaggy dark hair and a slim face. "Who? Him? Sure," I agreed, he looks, I don't know, less show-off kind than the rest of the cabin so it's fine with me. Grace shrugged as if she doesn't mind at all, and Annabeth said, "Same with me."

"Okay then it's settled, let's meet somewhere else to discuss where we should go first," Thalia said, Annabeth gave her a stare, "and I will tell the story first because it said in the prophecy."

"To be continued," she cleared her throat, "Atlanta was left to die in the woods, but luckily she was found by Artemis and later got saved by a she-bear that sent by Artemis. She was then raised by the she-bear until a group of hunters found her. She spends time with the hunters and became a skillful hunter herself like the goddess Artemis. Despite her skills, she was also known by her beauty. And also she can out-run or out-wrestle any man who has the guts to challenge her," Few guys from the Ares cabin smirked, "For example, Peleus challenged her in wrestling but she beat him. And the two centaurs who tried to rape her, Rhoecus and Hylaeus got killed before they laid a finger on her. Atlanta also joined the Argonauts for the quest to find the Golden Fleece, which Jason tried to deny her offer because of his crew. Another achievement of her is hunt of the Calydonian Boar. From all this great achievements she made, her father who can't turn on her greatness later apologize for what he did to her and invite her back home. Then just like any other fathers, Iasus wanted her to get married. But she made a condition: a young man that would beat her in foot-racing, she shall marry him. A lot of men lost to her which means she isn't married to anyone. Until one day a man called Melanion fell in love with Atlanta the moment he saw her and wanted to marry her. So he prayed the goddess of love, Aphrodite so hoping he would marry Atlanta." Few girls from the Aphrodite awed as if it's the cutest thing they've heard, "Aphrodite gave him three golden apples and told him rolled them one by one in front of Atalanta during the foot-race in order to catch her attention. The plan did work which means they got married afterwards. But a tragic separation happened to them, it was caused by Aphrodite since Melanion didn't give thanks to the goddess for her help. And that's the story."

"So…she was the female athlete in all Greek history," Percy said.

"Indeed, she also could be called a heroine since she made so many achievements that most female could not achieve. That's why there is a city named after her," Thalia added.

"Heh-Hem," Annabeth cleared her throat, "Excuse me, should we discuss this later since you know," she tilted her head at the crowd.  
"Oh right. Umm where should we meet?" Percy asked.

"Cabin Eight at 8:30, meet you guys later," Thalia winked at me and Grace and then she took off to the trees. Rest of the camp is so quiet that I think I can hear the crickets, then the noise went up, insults about Percy and Annabeth always gets a quest. It's not a good sight I would say, it's more like a protest.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Briefing**

_Grace_

From what I heard from other people, you could die on a quest. I'm kind of scared right now but I want to die since there are not much people in the world who care if I die. But this quest might change my fate since it's about the owner of my weapons. I never know.

I'm walking now to Cabin Eight along with Percy and Annabeth, we have nothing to talk about along the way since this quest shouldn't be mentioned to other people in case of spies. Now I'm having a hard time trying not to shake in fear and run away, because I'm afraid of the things other people say about quests. But good thing Percy or Annabeth didn't notice me shaking in fear; otherwise they would take me as a wimp. Also I think it's too bad that Artemis' cabin isn't used by anyone most of the time, a silvery shining cabin in moonlight with no one living inside sounds sad, doesn't it?

When we got into the cabin, there's a round table in the middle with five chairs and maps and other stuff on the table like the cabin automatically prepared everything we needed for this meeting. Thalia is already in a seat waiting for us, we haven't seen Lenny yet or anywhere after dinner.

As we sat down in our seats, we just stare in awkward silence. "So one person is missing, what's up with him?" Thalia asked us. Annabeth shrugged, Percy just said "I don't know" and I said "Who knows?"

After five minutes of waiting, he finally came, panting like an exhausted dog and leaned against the door frame for support. "Got any reasons?" Thalia asked him.

"Uhh, ran into a bit of a fight. Other people in my cabin wanted to go on this quest and they started fighting over each other. Luckily I was being able to get out from the window without anyone noticing since the door is blocked and they are too busy fighting against each other," Lenny replied, still panting. And he is staring at me for some reason. I looked to the window beside him pretending I don't see him. "Lucky that you came, I can't imagine being with a big show-off," Annabeth interrupted, "Umm, not to be rude though."

"Well, I'm not offended, they are all big show-offs," he agreed as he sat down.

Few seconds later, I waited for someone to say something since I don't have much to say and I guess so is them. Then it broke.

"Hey, umm, why don't we start discussing where we are heading to first?" Percy broke the silence.

"Well, let's start with Arcadia, that's where she was born; we're following her path, right?" Annabeth asked Thalia. "Mhm, her birthplace should be the first place we go," Thalia answered without taking her eyes off the map.

"But where in Greece?" I asked them, "Because I don't remember there isn't Arcadia on the map."

"Arcadia is located in Central Peloponnese," Thalia showed us the Ancient map of Greece, "I think it's not shown on the map of Greece since the labels are all jammed together," Thalia made a face when she showed us the modern map. All I see is something like a piece of nothing but a bunch of words crammed together.

"Okay, but where in Arcadia? The capital?" Percy asked.

"Umm, I guess capital city would be it, capital cities are capital for a reason," Lenny giving a suggestion. "Right?" He looks at Annabeth and Thalia.

"You got a point there," Annabeth said to Lenny. Percy might be jealous judging by the look on his face. I caught Lenny looking at me and then turns away, blushing a little. What the heck is he blushing for?

"Well, it's Tripoli the capital city of Arcadia. It's capital because the rulers once lived there long time ago," Thalia stated.

"Oh okay, any suggestions for the second destination?" I asked them, thinking of the next step after we get to Tripoli.

"Don't know yet for sure," Thalia answered, which made me groaned quietly, "But there are always clues in the destination before that, so for now going to Tripoli is our objective."

"But how are we gonna get there? I don't want to take the airplane." Percy asked us, "I don't wanna get zapped by Zeus and land in the Atlantic Ocean for the sea monsters to eat." He crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. Thunder rumbled, "Well, I'm not insulting you, sorry."

"Umm, Percy, I think you shouldn't say his name or else you'll get zapped right now then later in the air," I suggested him. He gave me a look. "What?" I asked him. I heard Lenny chuckled in the background.

"Guys, cut it out," Annabeth interrupted us, "Okay, next thing, we gonna need to find a way across the Atlantic."

"Or build one ourselves," Lenny said quietly. Nobody said anything after that for few minutes like his suggestion is a total lunatic one. He stares at me again.

"Hmm, I agree with Lenny, I guess we are gonna have a lot of loans to deal with so it's better to build a boat ourselves," Thalia agreed.

"Since me and Percy are children of Poseidon, it's a lot easier and better for all of us to get to Greece," I said in thought, staring at the map that shows the Atlantic Ocean.

"Exactly," Percy said, a bit of happiness in his words. I don't get what is he so happy about, but it's better to see him in a good mood.

"Umm, but the problem is that most of us don't know how to build a ship," Lenny interrupted Percy's moment of happiness. Making Percy stunned like a real-life stone statue.

"If you are referring me that I can build a ship, well yes and no," Annabeth pointed out, "I design things; I don't really know the whole thing about building stuff. Only Hephaestus kids are."

"So how are we gonna do that now? I mean I assume all the people are asleep right now," I said to them. Lenny stared at me once again.

"Right…I wouldn't storm to their cabin and ask them to help us, especially with their complicated security systems," Annabeth added to my comment.

"Easy, leave it to me," Thalia grinned. Percy, Annabeth, Lenny and me stared at each other confused about what she is gonna do, and then I was beginning to understand what she is going to do…

"Wait! Are saying that you are just gonna sneak in there and actually kidnap one of them?" Lenny asked her, loudly that it sounds like yelling a bit. Calm your temper kid, geez….

"Umm no, I'm not insane," she told him, "I mean it's not 9 o'clock yet, so I would just knock on one of the windows and tell one of them to help me tomorrow." And she gave him a smile like all the adults does to the kids when the kids act silly.

"Oh, okay," he said quietly like a mouse.

"Are you going alone or we should all go as well?" Percy asked.

"No, we shouldn't all go alone because we shouldn't draw attention at night especially when the Apollo kids want to be in this quest with us. So let's go with stealth style, Thalia," Annabeth smiled at Thalia, it made me laugh a little.

"So the rest of us are staying here waiting for Thalia to come back, right?" Lenny asked us, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, there is no point of waiting for me after I talked to one of the Hephaestus kids, we already know where we are going and the rest is gonna be tomorrow, so you know, no need to wait," Thalia answered, "And meet me tomorrow morning at the beach, so good night everyone," she smiled, her eyes sparkled a little, and left.

Percy yawned, "So we are gonna meet at the shoreline tomorrow morning, right?" Annabeth and I nodded. "For some reason, I feel so tired right now," Lenny trying not to fall sleep on the table. "Then we should go to our cabins and rest," Annabeth said firmly, giving a smile, "Good Night everyone and don't forget about tomorrow." Eyeing at Lenny and Percy, I think it's because boys forget things I guess?

All of us stood up and headed for the exit, I said "Good night!" before we went to our cabins. "You like that guy?" Percy asked me when we are at the porch of our cabin.

"No," I said, giving a disgusted look. "Why would I?" I walked into the cabin, pushing him aside when I passed him.

"I don't know he looks at you and you are avoiding to look at him, for some reason." He came in and shut the door.

"You called avoiding eye contact a sign of crushing?" A bit of anger rose up inside me, but I didn't show it as much.

"No, it just seems that way," he looks embarrassed and sat down at his bunk.

"Trust me, I don't like a guy the first time I see him. Besides, he is an Apollo kid; it feels like he is flirting with me instead." I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Oh." He looks at the floor.

"And I don't think any guy would like me honestly. Who would like someone who can beat you up in a matter of seconds?" I'm feeling irritated and annoyed. I looked at him, who looked at me as if I just hit him hard in the gut, and then I remembered that Percy likes Annabeth, who could really beat someone up. "Umm, I don't mean to offend you. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay, I'm sorry as well asking that in the first place," Percy replied. "Why don't we get some sleep, we gonna need it tomorrow."

"Good idea," I agreed. "I'm going to shower, so I'll turn the lights off before I go to bed, okay?" I said to him, grabbing my towel, tank top and shorts. He nodded and crashed on his bed once again, boy style. It made me laugh.

The second I turn on the water, I feel like my body is more awake than tired. A smell of seawater crept into the shower stall and a male's voice speak to me once again in my head, _Beware the kind, _I look around make sure no one saw me without clothes, naked and shocked, _stay with your closest friends and never go anywhere alone on this quest. You will be in danger if you don't. _I realized that the voice was Poseidon, who else would speak as firmly but swiftly as the sea? Anyway I received two warnings on the two nights before I go to the quest, this will be some big for sure.


	8. Chapter 7

**It took me a long time to finish another chapter because I don't have any ideas on my mind to continue it. Well here it is, I'll try finishing the next chapter asap.  
**

* * *

**Building a Boat**

_Percy_

What happen to Grace this morning? It's like something scared the hell out of her. She is all shaken up and shocked since she woke up. We went to our tables at the mess hall to eat breakfast. I only see her taking a few bites in her breakfast and she drank orange juice cup after cup like she needed it so bad. "You alright? You don't look well," I asked her. She looks up from her goblet and answered in a firm voice, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you needed some nectar and ambrosia." I said, still worried about her. I never saw her like this before.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," She replied, still shaken up. "I'm just scared of what's going to happen in this quest."

"Well, think positive. That always works for me even though I'm in danger." I smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. Somehow it looks like she got her appetite back.

"Mhm, you been through a lot of this stuff right?" She asked me, took another gulp.

"Yup, I have it every year." The thought of that reminds me of Zoe Nightshade, Beckendorf and a lot of other demigods who died. It dropped my mood a bit,"But somehow I manage to get over it."

"I see," she tries to take bite of her bagel and then she starts eating normally again. A sigh of relief ran all over my body. "I wonder who would be the person that Thalia woke up yesterday," she said with her mouth full. I chuckled, it sounds funny the way she says it. I mean not the way she says it with a mouth full, but the way she mentions it.

I found out Annabeth was missing when I scanned through the tables. That worried me. But maybe she is already at the rendezvous point. I finished the last piece of my breakfast and drank the last drop of my blueberry juice in my goblet. "You done?" I asked her. "I think we should start walking there."

She holds her half bagel with her mouth, brushed off the crumbs off her pants and took another bite of her bagel. "Yup, we should. Let's go," she replied.

Walking there was a bit hectic, Ares guys bump into me even though I'm not in their way. Four Aphrodite girls blocked our way and said insults to Grace like "Your hair looks messed up"; it looks fine to me, "Your nails are ugly"; they look clean and unbitten like she never bites it. They stopped bullying her when she shoves two girls into the water as she walked past them and splash water on them by creating a mini-tsunami, making sure it messes them up completely, which ruins their makeup and makes their clothes wet. Grace and I are dry as if we didn't get splash by the water, luckily. "Look who's talking," Grace yelled back as she walked away. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at them. "No! My makeup is messed up!" One of the girls cried. And others start to complain about their messed up outfit like cry-babies. Pity…

"Wow, so much for looks," I laughed. "I know right?" She replied, laughing as well. "But seriously don't they ever stop caring about their looks?" She asked, a bit serious but she laugh at the question.

"_Gah! My hair is messed up!_" I imitated one of the girls. We laughed all the way to the rendezvous point, Annabeth and Thalia stared at us as if we are crazy seagulls. "What's got into you guys?" Annabeth asked us. "Oh, umm nothing, just cracking jokes along the way here," I replied, trying hard not to laugh. But it burst out eventually. I'm waiting for Grace to laugh again like me but instead it's only me laughing like a nutso. She looks like she haven't even laugh few minutes ago. How in the world can she stop laughing so easily without any distraction? I sucked in a deep breath of air and stopped laughing. "Okay," clearing my throat, "where is Lenny?"

Annabeth and Thalia shrugs.

We waited a few moments. Then we decided to play hopscotch on the sand while waiting. I almost fell when I hop few steps with one foot. I don't have that good balance. "Oh yeah, who's the guy you woke up yesterday?" Grace asked Thalia. Thalia puckered her lips as if she has tasted extremely sour lemon juice. "He is the head counsellor of the cabin, Jake Mason," Thalia answered as if she chose a bad person to help us. "I thought that he would be a big help if he is the counsellor but I forgot he won't be able to walk properly because of the accident in the forest." A look of guiltiness is spread across her face.

"Hey, at least he could help us build the main parts, tell us what we needed to do to build it. We can't rely all of this on one person right?" I asked them, trying to take everybody to the bright side. Grace and Annabeth nodded, Thalia nod once with the ashamed look on her face. We all stopped playing when Lenny slides across the sand, ruining the hopscotch routine. Once again, he arrives in a ball of sweat and panting like a thirsty dog. "What happened now?" we all asked him in unison and most of us crossed our arms. "Breakfast difficulties, they are stealing my food," he replied back, trying to slow down his breath.

"Hmm now where is Jake? He is the only person we are missing." Grace stood on her tiptoes and looked around seeing if she can spot Jake.

"Hey guys!" a faint voice cried from behind me. Jake Mason from far away is waving his arms as he ran, no, more like limping, so we can see him. I waved and so did others.

"Sorry, I'm late. I, uh, had some problems running." He massages his left ankle.

"It's okay," Annabeth smiled, "as long as you can help us. Thanks for coming."

"Yup! We're glad that you came," I smiled. "Or else we won't be able to get going." I pat him on the back. I noticed Thalia still has that guilty expression on her face, "Thanks for coming Jake," Thalia tried to smile. "But I never thought you would walk in such a short while."

"Oh well, thanks to Apollo's healing talent," he smiles. "I wouldn't really stand without this guy right here." He pointed his thumb at Lenny. All our faces turned to Lenny, who is blushing….why though?

"What? I thought everyone needs a helping hand!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, put that aside, what do we need first of all?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Hmm, let's see…." Jake scanned through the materials we have. This might take a while, but it won't be long….hopefully.

* * *

**Grace's Point of View**

_**Note: The next chapter is also Grace's point of view**_

For some reason, during construction of the boat, Lenny kept looking at me or should I say, staring at me. I don't really get it though. Well, I guess Percy's opinion was right, Lenny got some feelings towards me. I actually find him cute in some way I don't know how to explain, but to be honest, I have no feelings for him, aka. infatuation. Or should we say in teen definition, crushing.

"Can someone get the main sail pole?" Jake asked us out loud. I was the closest to the material pile, so I decided to get it. I lifted the biggest one up since it's the main sail and luckily I got some muscle tone or else I would've collapse with the pole on top of me, breaking my spine. It wasn't that heavy but it will be hard carrying it alone. By thinking of that, I would probably look like an idiot dragging the pole across the shore. Oh well, I end up dragging it anyway since there's nobody here. They're either at camp training or busy building the boat. So I'm okay.

I dragged it half way and I sprained my ankle because of a stupid large piece of rock. Well, my arms are a bit sore from the dragging since I have no one to help me on the other end. And just then the load on my shoulders lightens as if it was cut in half. I turned back and saw that Lenny is holding the other end. "Need a hand?" He asked with a shy smile on his face. Seems a bit proud of what he is doing.

"Thanks" I replied with the same smile he had. I guess he stepped out of his comfort zone since he is always in the shadow trying not to be noticed.

The rest of the way was pretty easy, even though my muscles are tense and sore. We switched places so I can rest my arms a bit. He went up behind Jake instead of beside him and putting it on the ground. Lenny turned around and put a finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet for a bit, well to be sure because I don't really talk that much.

"Now where is the pole for the main sail?" Jake wondered after he's done with one part. Now I see what Lenny is going to do.

"Right here!" Lenny yelled into his ear, well I think he did. Jake yelped and jumped at the same time. His face expression was hilarious I swear. I burst out laughing, it just came out like a strong flow of water. Lenny was laughing as well. We both couldn't resist ourselves; after we calmed down and we look at Jake and started laughing again. It just keeps going on and on. My stomach hurts now, hurt from laughter... Never thought of that. Well it's was worth it.

Doesn't seem bad after all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry for the wait. I had some days with completely no creativity which means I didn't know how to keep on writing and I had some delays because of other issues, anyway I hope you'll like the next chapter =D**

**Reviews - Also thanks for the review phyllis13 but umm sorry I couldn't answer that question since it will kinda...ruin it, if you know what I mean. And umm they will go through yes then no complications. **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Heading East  
**

_Grace_

Well, the ship is build. We all decided to call it '_Moonlight Sea_' because of the huntress Atlanta and there are two children of Poseidon. It's not offensive to any of us because the Moon represents Artemis which connects to Thalia, and the twin brother of Artemis happens to be Apollo which connects to Lenny and the name sounds graceful and straight forward just like Athena's and her children's words.

It's all well armored and loaded with weapons in case of intruders/enemies. And it's the fast and speedy type. We don't want a heavy-armored ship loaded with tons of weapons because it travels very slowly. We have a deadline so we don't have time for a heavy-armored ship. We got no time for that.

Luckily we are travelling on water or else, from what Percy experienced, we will be shot down by Zeus' lightning bolt. Well Percy and I are children of Poseidon so anything that relates to water is easy for us. Unloading and loading the ship, piece of cake. Controlling the speed, easy-peasy, and so on. But don't blame me or Percy if a sail hits you, the sail is held with a rope and if it snaps, watch out. And if someone gets hit, well sleep with the fishes. But have a nice swim if it was one of us, got two kids of Poseidon over here for back up.

"Well, that seems to do the trick," Jake finishes up the last part. "Good to go," he smiled with a thumbs-up.

"Thanks pal," Percy patted on his shoulder. "Thanks" I thanked him. And so did everyone else.

"Well I guess, you guys gonna head out right now right?" He asked, "Got a deadline!" It sounded cheeky for some reason.

"We know," Annabeth smiled. "Alright let's get loading!" We started getting our stuff, cargo and equipment on, I just grab my back pack since I don't need stuff that are not daily needed, for example, a big huge mirror that Aphrodite girl carries around. I'm now checking in case I have everything I need, let's see. Magnifying glass for fire, one extra set of clothes, a pouch of ambrosia squares for emergency, a vial of nectar since we can't have a lot or else we'll burn into ashes, drachmas - we're going to Greece so I didn't think we need American bills - , a water bottle and a hand-size mirror for Morse code signal or other signals. I have my bow and arrow shrunk into a bracelet. So I'm all good.

Hold on, I am missing something. Oh well, there's seaweed and fish in the ocean so I guess we could live a few days on seafood. Only if someone is allergic, that would be a real problem. Oh right...don't you find it ironic when you're a daughter of Poseidon and you are allergic to shellfish? Because that is me apparently, well only if I eat shellfish. The other four senses are fine. Smelling, seeing, hearing and feeling don't trigger my allergic reaction.

Now that reminds me, I think I shouldn't tell them about this, they would really laugh at me like I'm a messed up clown.

"Hey Grace! You coming or not?" I heard Percy yelled from above. I got so distracted from my equipment check that I was the last one to go on board, Percy was waiting for me, standing there holding the rope that drops the main sail.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied back, I decided to ask him what I thought of just now, "Hey, do you think they would be able to live on eating seafood as a diet for a few weeks?"

"I don't know, I bet someone would be whining though," He replied. I laughed since it's true. I noticed that if the things are true, it's funny. After I was on the boat, I untied the rope that is attached to land and I went to our room where we all sleep in, well the girls are on one side of the room and the guys are on the other side. It's easy to build instead of the complex layout of one room for one person.

On my side, I lay my sleeping bag on ground at a far corner with my feet facing the curtain. Thalia's is at the other corner facing the curtain like mine. And Annabeth is on Thalia's side but with her feet facing the door, I see Percy's is on the other side of the curtain the same position as hers, I guess they want to be as close as possible since they are a couple. Lenny is on the other side of Percy's with his head facing the door.

I quickly put my stuff down and went on the deck. Percy is at the stirring wheel, I guess checking if everything is ready to go. Thalia is somewhere at the observation deck. Annabeth is somewhere and Lenny is still setting up his stuff. I climb up one of the courses to check the water currents around me. "All set?" Percy asked us. Annabeth came out giving him a thumbs-up and Jake on land put both of his hands up saying 'it's all good'. I nodded at him and we both concentrated on the currents around the ship, imagining the currents pulling the ship into the sea. In matter of seconds, we're away from the shoreline of Long Island and into the Atlantic Ocean.

"Drop the sails?" I yelled at Percy. As a reply, he nodded. Like the ship is a living thing, I ordered it to drop the sails. And they dropped in my command. I grabbing the one of the ropes and swung below to trim the sails. I may look like Tarzan swinging around like an ape but I find it fun. Letting your weight carrying you around without using legs, feel the air in your face.

"Heading East?" Annabeth asks Percy, I guess she's double-checking. Percy checks the compass and answers, "Yup, heading east to Greece. Current location: 40.8° N, 73.3° W."

"You know that kinda rhymes," I told him while I was trimming the next sail.

"Which part?" He asks, giving a confused look.

"'Heading east to Greece'" I imitated him, well tried to since I'm not that good at imitating people.

He still has a confused look and then he repeated the line to himself. "Ohh I see," he finally gets it.

I heard Lenny came out with his thumping footsteps; he looks sick as if he's going to puke. I hope he's okay because having a sick person on board gives complications. He ran to the side of the boat and starts to retching into the seawater. The sight of him puking just disgusted me; I never like seeing someone puke nor feel myself puke. _Belch nasty, just nasty, _I thought to myself. I looked away and try to push the image out of my mind.

He stopped after a few minutes, his head came up and he looks dreadful as if he didn't sleep at all. "Something wrong?" I asked him in an emotionless tone while I got the one of the missile weapons loaded.

He cleared his throat, "Nope, food poisoning. Doesn't feel good at all, trust me." He grips his stomach as if something is within it and it bothers him bad.

"Since when does puking feel good?" I asked him in the same tone again. I moved to the next one which happens to be right beside him. As I walked to the next one, he moved away and walked inside again.I guess my expression and tone did work, I wouldn't fall for a guy that easily and I don't want any hitting on me. Because if some random guy would come up to me and start flirting with me, the next thing they know is that they will have a bruise somewhere.

Annabeth came beside me, oh no, I forgot about Percy and her. Just hope they won't find out what I'm trying to do. "I sense something is happening between you and him." she asked me in a very annoying tone.

"You think? No way," I said without any expression nor tone. "Why would I?" I added a bit of annoyance into it.

"I don't know, but it's a bit obvious that he is hitting on you," She replied my question. Shoot, I was about to say _He is not hitting on me, he's just have feelings that people called liking a typical person. _Because if I did then she would know I payed attention to him. Luckily I came up another one, a self-rephrased and revised one.

"Isn't it already obvious?"

"Hmm, seems so. By the way, I need your help later on something."

"What is it?"

"I'll explain it later," She paused and checks Percy if he's listening to our conversation. "I wanna see if he gets scared," she whispered quietly, I almost didn't catch what she said but I got sensitive hearing. I nodded in response, telling her I understand. She patted my shoulder and said "Watch out for who you like alright?"

I got a bit stunned after she said that but I hid it. But I'm pretty sure I know who I'm facing. Females who want Atlanta's power to be powerful and have jealousy, and guys who are gonna face me in wrestling and foot racing. Well, _good luck_ I said to myself. I nodded twice a bit hesitantly.

After I finished loading all the missile weapons, I walked to the front deck to see the view ahead of me. Thalia is there, I guess checking for intruders. I walked to the very front of the deck and leaned forward, feeling the breeze of salty sea air and warmth of the sun on my skin.

"So you're Grace, am I correct?" Thalia asked behind me. Well not right behind me but just behind. I turned around to take a look of where she is. She's around 3 meters away sitting on top a few of crates, looking at the surroundings through a telescope she's holding.

"Yeah, that's my name," I don't know what to say but that's the only thing I can come up with. Sounds a bit awkward but anyways.

"Daughter of Poseidon, huh?" She said afterward, "I thought you would be a daughter of Apollo or Athena. Judging by your archery skills and emotionless expression. Maybe a daughter of Ares since you look like you can beat up some one on the spot." She put her telescope down on her lap and chuckles. "Not to mention your not-bad features, you also can be a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh," I answered, I really had nothing to say to that to be honest. "But I don't feel like I fit into those groups."

"Too multi-talented? I understand," she smiles. I guess she is that type of person who can be a lot of things at the same time. "A talented demigod." She said it as if it was a legendary phrase, a bit sarcastic. I laughed lightly, those people in school who is good at every subject are considered 'talented students'. In this case, the demigod world, I could considered as a 'talented demigod'.

I wonder if that's why the harpies are jealous, I'm multi-talented in terms of a demigod.


End file.
